Monster Tink
Monster Tink is the 11th episode of the plum blob. After fighting Princess blue Tink gets a blue spot on his cheek and then start to spread all over him and swell up which Fling finds out that a swelling monster is controling Tink and everyone gets scared at Tink when the blue spots controling him Tink has to stop by himself to get rid of it. The Script (Princess Blue's Bikes noise) Princess Blue: I have you now you fat size thing. You can hide but you can't fly. Spotty: Tink and Fling! Princess Blue is going to shoot you. do something Tink: Don't Worry I know what were doing. (Tink shoots Blob Ball) Princess Blue: Guards infected that Tink. Guard 1: Got it your highness (Throws Blue Dot into Tink) Tink: Bemf Princess Blue: Score! Dotty: Tink! Tink: Dotty! Dotty: C'mon Let's take you home and sort you out (Dotty, Spotty, Tink and Fling went home) Princess Blue: We will meet again. Guards how do you do Guard 1: We got one of the heads of that fat blob Princess Blue: Sweet! and lets see if what happens to Tink. Ha-Ha (Theme Song starts) (Theme Song Finish) (At Tink and Fling's Castle) (Tink hums) Fling: Tink were out of candy bars Tink: Just a second Fling. I'm just washing my faces (Tink wash his face saw a blue dot on his cheek) (Tink Gasped) Tink: Whats that? (Tink pokes at his cheeks) Tink: uh uh. FLING!!!! Fling: Tink?! Tink is everthing al..... (Fling Screams) Tink: I have a blue dot on my cheek Fling: oh dear. What will Mayor Plonde say Tink: never mind of Mayor Plonde get Prof. Pink right now! (At Prof. Pink's Lab) Prof Pink: I see. A blue dot on your cheek well you came to the right place Plum Blob. I will soon sort it out. Tink: Please theres another one on my cheek. Fling: he said I'm not allow to touch him or I'll get infected is well. Tink: tell me how to get rid of it now. Prof. Pink: well the only way to get rid of this horrible dot on your cheek is to control yourself to play active but if you don't it will spread all over your body and swell up and your will be doom to infected your other head. Fling: It won't be me right now. so How did Princess Blue find a blue dot so she can infect Tink Prof. Pink: Its came from the blue planet and Princess Blue has been planting all the time so she can annoy the plum planet for good. Tink: Control it all the time Prof. Pink: Yep and Don't just sit down and lay in bed while this blue spots spread over you. Fling: Don't worry were active all the time. (at Spotty and Dotty's house) Spotty: well go on Dotty get my ball down Dotty: no you get the ball Spotty: asking you Dotty: I'll get my Dad Kotty: Here I am Dotty: Get a ladder The ball is up on the roof. Kotty: OK (Kotty gets ladder and climbed) Kotty: Well look what I found. Looks you put all the toys up there you can't find out who did this and it said owners belong to Spotty. Dotty: Its your toys Spotty: I know I watched Defenders of Planet 5 and thats why I got the toys up there while playing. Kotty: Yep Spotty don't go outside until you clean your toys Spotty: This is so Stupid! Kotty: Don't worry Dotty I will soon sort out your brother Dotty: Who cares about Spotty I'm off to see Tink and Fling Kotty: OK Bring your packed lunch with you if you get hungry Dotty: I will see you later oh tell Mum that Spotty's hair need a wash Kotty: OK bye (At Tink and Fling's Castle) Tink: this is so so bad. How Can I do something active I got spots all over me and I will swell up. you have to hide me Fling. Fling: why not your just hide in the bathroom Tink: Good Idea Fling: when were in our blob form Tink: OK Fling: Oh Right I will shut this door and I'll turn around Tink: OK you don't want to see my (sniffs) Changed Fling: I'll lets you countdown Fling 10...9...8....7....6..5..4..2....3....1......Now Please (ground rumbles and Tink Screams) (Fling sivers) (Fling opens bathroom) Fling: Hello? Hello? (Tink Roars) Fling: Whoa! Dotty: Here I am More coming soon Category:Episode